


Command Positions

by DeltaS



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7660342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeltaS/pseuds/DeltaS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little word play that started out as a single drabble -- but it grew & grew...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Command Positions

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted February 2006

**~*~**

  
**COMMAND POSITIONS, Part 1: _PROLOGUE_**

  
"So how many ways do you think we can manage here on the bridge?"

"With or without using the floor?"

"There are floors anywhere; I say we go for anything **_but_**..."

"I've always been partial to 'operations' - make sure all goes smoothly."

"However, tactical would give it some direction and force."

"Hmmm. What about engineering? Precision, accuracy, efficiency..."

"Or the helm - taking us into new territory, exploring the unknown."

"But then - it _**would**_ be easy enough to slip into one of our chairs."

"Yours or mine?"

"That all depends - which of us gets top position?"

"Well, I _**am**_ the captain..."

  
~*~

  
**COMMAND POSITIONS, Part 2: _OPERATIONS_**

  
"The control panel is still warm."

"Oh, it's just heating up, love."

"Let me open for communications."

"Please do; access to that line has been denied for too long."

"It might need some tuning."

"I'll do some finger work to get things going."

"Unh- that's right - opening up channels..."

"Nothing like proper preparation prior to entry."

"Is the package ready for transmission, or should I enhance its readiness?"

"I wouldn't mind a hand in helping it along."

"Oh my - it seems that its load is growing. Is this channel going to be big enough?"

"Nothing that you can't handle, Kathryn."

  
~*~

  
**COMMAND POSITIONS, Part 3: _TACTICAL_**

  
"Let me secure myself with a firm grounding."

"Right; I wouldn't want to miss my targeted site."

"I'm braced on the railing for impact."

"And I'm fully armed and ready for deep probe assault."

"Do you really want to approach from the rear rather than use a full frontal strike?"

"Sometimes the effect is enhanced from that position..."

"Then I'll spread the range and give you full access."

"Let me adjust the aperture a bit and position for discharge."

"Oh, yes - that's a perfect trajectory..."

"Modifying... to accommodate target..."

"Target... within range. Coming... coming..."

"And deep probe... ahhhhh!... fully detonated."

  
~*~

  
**COMMAND POSITIONS, Part 4: _ENGINEERING_**

  
"There _ **are**_ structural requirements for the equipment, you know."

"Oh? Would we need to make several test runs?"

"Perhaps - or, we could use a prototype..."

"Do you have one?"

"I might..."

"Does it operate with the same efficiency as the real product?"

"It would do in a pinch situation..."

"Maybe we should compare the two pieces of equipment."

"Oh, I think I prefer the actual instrument; I can manipulate its software better."

"And?"

"It will take some hands-on work... a bit of twisting and tweaking, but I guarantee the final product will be solid and stand up to hard use."

  
~*~

  
**COMMAND POSITIONS, Part 5: _HELM_**

  
"Lean back so I can see the view fully opened. Lock your hands and feet on the crossbars in case there's some disturbance."

"Are you going to be able to handle the maneuvers all right?"

"Things might get a bit tricky and tight in places, but I promise a safe ride."

"Will you be going at partial or full impulse?"

"However you want it; my thrusters are up for anything - even warp drive."

"Proceed..."

"First - a couple exploratory probes..."

"Ahhh!!!"

"We'll let them go deeper..."

"Ummmm..."

"I can't find any obstacles in our path."

"Yesssss..."

"Then proceeding at ramming speed..."

  
~*~

  
**COMMAND POSITIONS, Part 6: _CAPTAIN'S CHAIR_**

  
"You're actually letting **_me_** sit in the big chair?"

"Don't get too used to it, Commander; I still give the orders."

"Yes, ma'am!"

"How about taking matters into your own hands: firm things up, give me something substantial, but don't keep me waiting."

"Unh... and you?"

"I'll do some preliminary work myself - I don't like idle hands..."

"Huhnummm..."

"When everything's ready, you can slip it in."

"I can give you an executive summary now..."

"No, I want the whole thing."

"Unh..."

"My inbox is ready..."

"Then here's the thrust of things..."

  
~ the end ~


End file.
